There's no "I" in Powerpuff
Summary How dare the other girls treat their leader like that! Not leaving any food for her; placing a big ol’ box of love-letters on Momoko’s side of the table. Unbelievable. But on top of that, no one in the lab even recognizes her as being the leader of the group. Instead, they just see her as another teammate. From there Momoko decides to just take off on her own. Meanwhile, at a restaurant, a girl argues with her boyfriend about the Italian dish they were just served. Him black spore powder enters the scene and infects the plate of spaghetti she had in her hand. As a result, a spaghetti monster by the name of Napolitan is born. From there Napolitan continued the argument of the so-called “Italian” cuisines being served at the restaurant. He later notices the plate of Spaghetti alla Bolognese (Spaghetti Bolognese) near him — a dish made popular overseas; But the question here is; where are the real traditional Italian cuisines one expects to find in a restaurant that serves Italian dishes — not these cheap imitations made available in most other countries;From there Napolitan loses control and goes into a rage. Outside, Momoko is seen walking angrily as she reminisces over the fact that her teammates don’t recognize her as being the leader of the group. At that very moment her compact goes off and she thinks everyone is going to beg her to come back. Instead they tell her to hurry and get over to the lab pronto. Momoko then sees this as a way of them admitting how lost and confused they’ll be without the presence of their leader. Kaoru thinks she’s still being selfish again and cancels the signal altogether. Momoko decides never to return to the lab again. Moments after, Napolitan bumps into Momoko. From there Napolitan shares his story of searching for that faraway place where he rightfully belongs. Momoko was touched by his story, as well as his bravery, and decides she too will search for that place where she belongs — together with Napolitan. Just then Bubbles and Buttercup spot Momoko and try to talk some sense to her, as well as ask why in the world she’s protecting that monster. Momoko defends her new friend, tells them once more that Red is always recognized as the leader of a team , and after makes a run for it with Napolitan by her side. After making their escape, the two find themselves at Tokyo City’s harbor where they plan to board a cruise liner. Just then Momoko turns around and admires the view of the lab from where she stood. Napolitan pushes her down the stairs, telling her that here is where she really belongs. She agrees and sees him off as he sails away. But to our surprise, an old friend, Noodra, was also aboard the ship. Character Appears Napolitan Momoko Akatsutsumi/Blossom Miyako Gotokuji/Bubbles Kaoru Matsubara/Buttercup Professor Utonium Ken Kitazawa Peach Noodra Navigation Category:Character Debut Category:Anime Category:Episode List Category:Season 2 Category:Powerpuffgirls z